Detention
by practical release
Summary: Two complete opposites share a day of detention.


Detention was anything, but new to Black Star as he sat in the near empty room. In Black Star's mind the reason he was sent to detention was to give lesser beings time in the spot light. He was to surpass god after all and it was only a matter of time before people let their envy of him get the better of them.

His usual detention routine would be working out followed by sleep. Despite this, he sat and looked over at the pink haired girl sitting in the chair all the way in the back of the room. She had her head down and barely moved a muscle.

"Just what is she doing here?" He said to himself, puzzled that Crona would do anything enough to get detention, besides eating souls and nearly destroying the school, but that's an exception. He tried to ignore her but his mind went in overdrive trying to figure out just what she did.

Maybe it was Ragnarok, but the teachers wouldn't punish her for it. Maybe she is secretly harboring souls in her closet, but she doesn't even have a different set of clothes. Not saying Black Star does either, but he likes people to burn his image into everyone's mind so changing into different attire may confuse their puny minds.

Maybe she did do something bad, and worse; what if she took the spot light from him. Everyone likes an underdog and it was only a matter of time that someone would challenge his stage presence. He got up slowly and yawned, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"So what are you in for?" He said not looking at her, trying to be cool. Crona slowly raised her head then trailed her eyes down to the desk. "I don't want to talk about it." She said softly and weakly. Black Star rolled his eyes and turned around. Why did he think he would get any other answer? He wasn't even sure she regarded him as her friend. In fact she was his exact opposite.

"I guess someone set you up then. Maybe I can beat them up for you." He said as he walked back to his chair. He expected some kind of answer as he slowly walked to his desk. He could exercise or even sleep the time away but now it was killing him to know.

"No one did anything. It was my fault." Crona said and looked out the window. Black Star noticed but kept walking. "What was your fault then?" He said and sat down, kicking his feet up to the desk.

"I don't want to talk about it." Crona said once more and sighed a little. The sigh made Black Star grumble before slamming his hands on the desk then getting up. "Then I guess we are breaking out of here!"

"Wait what?" Crona said her eyes wide as she stared at the now smiling Black Star. Ragnarok shot from her back and laughed loudly. "Sounds like a plan, let's get out of here." Chrona began to sweat and shook her head. "We will get in trouble if we leave early." She said, trying to talk some since into the two but it was too late. Before she could protest, Black Star grabbed her arm and ran to the window.

"The door is over…" Crona said but it was too late. Before she could finish they were already falling from the window. She could grow her wings but was too mesmerized by the blue haired boy who just pulled through a window.

"Who needs doors when this is such a cooler exit?" Black Star laughed as they plummeted which made Crona panic. Her wings began to grow out, but not fast enough as they hit the ground. Black Star landed on his feet with Crona in his arms. She looked up at him and blushed as he laughed loudly. "Don't worry, I protect my friends." He said before putting Crona's feet to the ground. She slowly stood speechless before him.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Black Star said and rubbed his head beginning to walk to town. Crona didn't know what to think at the moment. This person was her opposite in every way yet why she is walking with him?

"Why aren't you with Tsubaki?" Crona said meekly and followed behind Black Star.

"If she found out I ditched detention again, she might try to kill me." He said in a weak laugh. It was hard to tell if he was kidding or not. Before long they were at the Deathbucks Coffee House.

"So what do you want?" Black Star said as he looked at the menu. Black Star's eyes slowly peeking over the top of the menu and looked over to Crona as she tried to figure out what to order. She looked over the menu intently before nodding softly.

"I will have the water." She said as her eyes darted to the table.

"Don't worry about what to get I will pay." Black Star said before hailing for a waitress. Crona shook her head grabbed her shoulder.

"I am not hungry really." She said softly and sighed. Black Star didn't know what to think. All his attempts to get to know her have failed. Maybe she doesn't really think of him as a friend after all. Maybe it's best if he let her be friends with everyone else but him.

"Don't worry about it Crona. I will call Maka to come pick you up." He said and stood up. Crona opened her eyes wide and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Black Star. I didn't mean to make you mad." She said and kept saying sorry. Black Star turned his head and gave her a huge smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said and smiled harder. It was obvious to everyone that the smile was false and it made Crona feel worse. He walked out the door and began to walk down the sidewalk. Crona ran out the door and ran up to him. She was in shock as put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and she was frozen with fear.

All the courage she mustered up was gone in that instant. She had no idea what to say to him. Fighting to get the words out of her mouth she bit her lip and squeezed her shoulder for dear life.

"I….like Tea…more than coffee." She said weakly before slumping to the nearest alley. Black Star followed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Why are you hiding?" He said and put his hand out. She looked over to him and then his back in the darkness of the alley. Black Star sighed and began to stretch. Crona opened her eyes wide as she noticed her sat next to her.

"An assassin is always suppose to be in the shadows, but I won't be noticed if I do that. " He said calmly and smiled over to Crona. "Regardless of what we are suppose to be and what others want us to be, we still got to be ourselves." He said and laughed loud. "I will surpass god and be known throughout the world!" He then looked over to Crona and smiled. "Everyone has a dream, what's yours?"

Crona couldn't believe this person would be this way. He was always so loud and rude to everyone and here he is trying to comfort her. "I don't have a dream." She said in a whisper. Her head shot up in shock when she felt Black Star's hand on her shoulder.

"I guess that means we have to make you one." He said and laughed. She didn't notice at the time but she was blushing like mad. Before long they stood up out of the alley and began to walk back to the school. Crona walked a little closer to Black Star this time around. She liked how confident he was, if not just a bit rude at times.

They eventually made it back to the school by the time the moon was out. Black Star then breathed in deeply and turned around. "Do you think of me as a friend?" He said before turning around quickly. Crona didn't say anything which made Black Star hang his head a little.

"You're one of my Close friends Black Star." She said and blushed more. What made her say that she thought to herself? Hearing that made Black Star smile wide again and she wasn't sure if it was false or not.

"Do you want to know why I got detention Black Star?" Crona said as they walked into the school. Only Ragnarok noticed just how close they were walking together now.


End file.
